Sprayers for mixing and dispensing liquids into a carrier fluid such as water are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,201,049; 3,381,899; 5,039,016; 5,100,059; 5,213,265; and 5,383,603. Such sprayer arrangements typically include an inlet for a hose such as a garden hose and an inlet for a siphon tube for removing product from a container attached to the sprayer. The sprayer arrangements vary in complexity and typically spray a water/product mixture or water-only through a common outlet of the sprayer. Further, in some of the prior an arrangements, the product to be mixed with water is mixed in a chamber exposed to the atmosphere which results in fluctuation in the water/product ratio. Another disadvantage of such prior an sprayers is that they may not be capable of delivering a water/product mixture or water-only rinse over a suitable distance.
There is a need in the art for a sprayer apparatus for cleaning buildings which can provide selective application of a water/product mixture or water-only rinse at distances capable of reaching the entire wall surface of a two-story building, providing a desired water/product mixing ratio over the wide range of water pressures typically found in residential garden hoses and/or providing adaptability with respect to the desired water/product mixing ratio and/or shape of spray patterns of the product/water mixture and water-only rinse spray patterns provided by the sprayer.